megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Rockman.EXE Card Game
is a Carddass EX game from the Mega Man Battle Network series released in Japan by Bandai from 2001 to 2003. Rules Each player has nine squares to place one Navi or Virus card in each, an HP Gauge (starting with 200), a Chip Storage for Chip Cards, the Deck pile, and a discard pile. *'Area' - This is where the players will place their NAVI cards and Virus cards face up. The players may only place cards in their own areas, and only 1 card may occupy 1 square at a time. *'Deck Pile and Deck Construction' - The deck pile is located to the right of the area. A deck must contain 30 cards. Up to 3 cards with the same name are allowed, and it must contain at least 1 Navi Card. Up to 5 Navi Cards are allowed in a deck. *'Discard Pile' - This is where you put your used cards. Place the cards face up in a pile to the left of the area, underneath the HP Gauge. *'HP Gauge' - The official playmats have the number 200 printed on the top of the HP Gauge area. The numbers decrease downwards by the 10s (190, 180, 170 and so on). Before you begin the game, both players have to place their top card into the HP Gauge area face down, so that it covers up all the other numbers except for 200. Whenever your NAVI takes damage, move the card downwards to indicate how much damage you have taken. When the card moves down to 0, the NAVI is considered DELETED and the player controlling the NAVI loses the game. *'Chip Storage' - Place your chip cards face down here. You can place several chip cards, but you can only place 1 card each turn. The order of the chip cards can be moved around at any point in the game. Cards There are five types of cards in the game: Card elements: *'Card Name' - The name of the card. *'Card Type' - The card's type: NAVI, VIRUS, CHIP, BATTLER or STYLE. *'Level' - The level of the Virus or Chip card. These indicate what Level the player must be at to be able to use these cards. *'Transfer Condition' - Only present in some cards, written above the Card Effect. The condition to use the card in the Transfer Phase. *'Card Effect' - The card's effect in the game. Some cards also have additional text like character details or quotes, card details, and Extra Codes for Mega Man Battle Network 3. *'Defense' - The defensive power of Virus Cards. *'HP' - The hit points of Virus Cards. *'Code' - The card's chip code. *'Attributes' - The card's element (Aqua, Fire, Elec or Wood), if any. *'Attack Power' - The damage the card causes to the target's HP. Setup First, choose one Navi Card from the deck and place the card in the middle of your side of the area face down. Shuffle the remaining cards of the deck and place them to the right side of the area face down. Take the first card on top of the deck and place it face down so that it covers up the numbers, except for the number 200. This will be your starting HP. Finally, both players flip their Navi Card with the front side upwards simultaneously. Phases of a turn Turn Decide Phase The is the start of the game. Players determine their turn order by playing rock-paper-scissors. The winner plays first. However, if it is the beginning of a new turn, the player with the least HP gets to activate first. If both players HP are tied, the players with the smaller number of cards in the Area and Chip Storage gets to do their turn first. If both players both have the same amount of HP and the same number of cards in their Area and their Chip Storage, play a new round of Rock-Paper-Scissors to see who goes first. Draw Phase The first phase in a player's turn, the is used to draw cards from the deck until the player has five cards in his hand. If there are no cards to draw in this phase, the player loses 30 HP and the cards in the discard pile are shuffled and returned to the deck. Transfer Phase In the the player can use the Navi, Virus, and Chip cards in his hand by placing 1 character (Navi or Virus) card in an empty square in his area and 1 Chip Card face down in the Chip Storage. Battle Phase In the the player can do any of the following action in any order: #Move the cards in the area. The player must discard one card from the hand to move a character card to one empty adjacent square. Switching places with one of your own cards is not allowed, and you must discards additional cards to move your characters around. Diagonal movements and moving to the opponent's area isn't allowed. #Use the effect from one character card to attack the opponent. Each card can only attack once per turn. #Use a Chip Card in the Chip Storage. Discard the card after use. #Use a Battler Card in the hand. #Do nothing and go to the End Phase. The Battle Phase is over when there is nothing left to do. When a Navi Card is attacked, the damage reduces the player's HP Gauge. When a Virus Card is attacked, it is not harmed if its defense is equal or higher than the damage received. Damage is gradually accumulated, and the virus is destroyed and sent to the discard pile when damage reaches its HP value. If an opponent's virus performs an action (placed horizontally) in its turn, its defense power is 0, leaving it open for attacks. For example, in the case of damage done to a "HP 30/50" Virus Card: If a panel is destroyed, the player pulls a card from the deck and places it faced down in the panel. The card is discarded when the panel returns to normal. End Phase The player ends his turn by saying , any "in the end phase" effects activate, while any "until end of turn" effects are negated. All character cards (NAVI and Viruses) are turned to their active mode by untapping them. Any Virus Card with any remaining HP is healed back up to its maximum HP regardless of card effects. Optionally, the player can discard 1 unneeded card from the hand to be able to draw more cards during their next Draw Phase. Then the continues by going back to the Turn Decide Phase. The game continues until one player wins by reducing the opponent's HP Gauge to 0. Additional rules Advanced game rules. *'Chip usage restriction:' Adds a limitation on the Battle Chips that can be used in the Battle Phase based on the user's HP Gauge: **Level 1 Chip Cards can only be used if HP is 110 or higher. **Level 2 Chip Cards can only be used if HP is between 60-100. **Level 3 Chip Cards can only be used if HP is between 10-50. *'Virus transfer limit:' Adds a limitation on the Virus Cards that can be used in the Transfer Phase based on the user's HP Gauge: **Level 1 Virus cards can only be used if HP is 110 or higher. **Level 2 Virus cards can only be used if HP is between 60-100. **Level 3 Virus cards can only be used if HP is between 10-50. *'Virus evolution:' When transfering a virus, it is possible for it to evolve by discarding a lower level virus and adding a virus of the same type with a stronger level on its place. (Example: Kabutank for Kabutank 2nd, and Kabutank 2nd for Kabutank 3rd). HP Gauge is not a restriction for viruses transfered by evolution. *'Style Cards:' During the Transfer Phase, the player can place a Style Card on a Navi Card from his area. Only one Style Card can be used per turn. Also, each Navi can only have one Style Card. If a Navi Card already has a Style Card, the player can discard the current Style to give the Navi a new Style Card. Card list Navi Cards Battler Cards Chip Cards Virus Cards Style Cards Promotional cards Lotte Cards Reprints of existing cards with some differences released by Lotte. External links *Rockman.EXE Card Game official site - Archived in Mega Man PC Website: Dr. Cossack's Lab. (original link, closed on July 1, 2003) *Rockman Laboratory - Site with lists of Rockman cards. Category:Cards